


"Merry Christmas, Chaton."

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, ML Secret Santa, Snowball Fight, This is a bit late I'm really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: “Okay, it is so on.” he said, with a huge grin on his face. He quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing a fistful of snow and molding it into a snowball. Ladybug shot a warning glance his way, “Don’t you dare.” she deadpanned.“I always have been pretty daring.” he said, hurling the snowball at her. She moved to the side, trying to the dodge the offending snowball, but she was a bit too late (she blamed the cold, it always slowed her reflexes, and judging by the grin on her partner’s face, he was counting on exactly that). It hit her shoulder as she stood up grabbing her own snowball, “Let’s do this.”





	"Merry Christmas, Chaton."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herostairss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herostairss).



Ladybug let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding as she landed on a snow-covered Parisian rooftop. She loved spending time with her family, but sometimes they could be a bit much.

She walked towards the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. It had always been called the city of lights, but around Christmas, it really transformed into something special. She took a deep breath of the frigid air, shivering slightly. She always had hated the cold, and the effects of her miraculous had seemingly made it worse.

She heard the snow crunch behind her, and she quickly spun around, her hand on her yoyo menacingly. Her expression immediately softened when she saw her partner standing a few paces behind her. “Kitty? What are you doing here?” she asked, somewhat confused. They never scheduled patrols around Christmas, so she wasn’t expecting to find him wandering the barren Parisian rooftops.

“I could ask you the same question.” He responded, forcing his lips up into a smile. He sat down on the edge of the roof, staring down at the city below. “Merry Christmas, m’lady.” he said, a hint of sadness evident in his voice.

“Merry Christmas, Chaton… is everything okay?” She said, moving to sit next to him. He let out a long sigh, “Christmas has never been the same after…” he paused, blinking back the tears that had been threatening to fall all evening. “After my mom disappeared. My father tries, well, in his own way but without her it’s just…”

“Not the same.” Ladybug finished for him, gently resting her head in his shoulder. He hummed in agreement, his eyes locked on the horizon. “It’s strange how you can be surrounded by so many people, yet still feel entirely alone.”

Ladybug looked up at him, and swore she felt her heart break in that moment. “Chaton… I’m so sorry.” she said. She should have known, should have made more of an effort to be there for him. He finally tore his eyes from the illuminated buildings scattering the streets of Paris and softly smiled at Ladybug.

“So,” he began, shifting his demeanour, “What are you doing out so late? No one as beautiful as you should be alone on Christmas.” Being around her never failed to cheer him up, even if she didn’t know what to say, just being around her was enough to make his heart swell.

“Too many annoying cousins all together in one room.” she said, rolling her eyes slightly. He chuckled slightly at that. “Seeking some solitude under the cover of night?” he said with a smirk.

“Well that just makes me sound like a super villain.” she said, crossing her arms. Chat laughed as he dramatically pressed a gloved hand to his chest, “M’lady, are you secretly working for Hawkmoth? Oh the betrayal!” he exclaimed, falling back onto the snow covered rooftop.

She rolled her eyes at him, “You’re absolutely ridiculous.” she said, willing her self not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her smiling. He laughed, “You love me anyway.” he teased.

“Shut up.” she said, trying to hide the faint blush she knew was forming on her cheeks. “Make me.” he said, waggling his eyebrows at her. Ladybug smirked, as an idea of how to do just that formed in her mind.

She slowly leaned down, cupping his cheek gently and leaning in towards his lips. Cat Noir closed his eyes, leaning towards her slightly. The second she saw his eyes close, she grabbed a fistful of snow from beside them and shoved in his face.

He immediately shot up, brushing the freezing snow away from his face. Ladybug burst out laughing as she saw the betrayed look on his face. “What’s wrong, Chaton?” she asked, feigning innocence. “Cat got your tongue?” She said, inwardly cringing at the horrible pun.

“Okay, it is so on.” he said, with a huge grin on his face. He quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing a fistful of snow and molding it into a snowball. Ladybug shot a warning glance his way, “Don’t you dare.” she deadpanned.

“I always have been pretty daring.” he said, hurling the snowball at her. She moved to the side, trying to the dodge the offending snowball, but she was a bit too late (she blamed the cold, it always slowed her reflexes, and judging by the grin on her partner’s face, he was counting on exactly that). It hit her shoulder as she stood up grabbing her own snowball, “Let’s do this.”

She ran towards him, hurling a few snowballs in his direction. Which he, much to her dismay, successfully dodged. After a few more failed attempts she finally had him cornered. He dropped the snowball he was holding and held up his hands in surrender. She smirked, stepping closer to him to ensure the perfect final hit.

As she stepped forward, her foot slipped on a patch of ice, causing her to slip and fall on top of Chat. He laughed as they both landed in the snow. She looked down at him, noticing how his electric green eyes lit up when he laughed.

Her parents had always told her that Christmas was a magic time of year where anything was possible, but she had never truly understood what they had meant until that very moment. Blame it on fate, adrenaline, Christmas miracles, but whatever it was, Ladybug leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to Chat’s lips.

He froze for a moment, before melting into the kiss. As they kissed, he couldn’t help but think how much she felt like home, and that, even here laying here, in the freezing snow, they would always be there to keep each other warm.

Ladybug smiled as they broke apart, “Merry Christmas, Chaton.” She said, standing up, and offering him a hand. “Merry Christmas, Buggaboo.” he said, pulling himself to his feet. “Oh, and also,” she said, tossing a fistful of the remaining snow at him, “I win.” she said, drawing her yoyo and swinging away.

Cat Noir smiled, staring after her a moment more before extending his baton and vaulting over the side of the building. With her by his side, it finally felt like Christmas.


End file.
